Chester (Soul)
Chester (チェスター Chesutā?) is a fictional character in Namco's Soul series of fighting games. He appears in Soulcalibur III's side-quest mode Chronicles of the Sword as one of the player's enemies. He's also an unlockable Bonus Character in the main game. He represents the "Dagger" Create-a-Fighter discipline. Biography Chester is portrayed as a man without desires or goals. Everything he achieves is meaningless to him, turning into nothing seconds after having obtained it. He feels he's alive only on critical moments, those when his life is on the line, but even then its unfulfilling at the end. During one day he was travelling inside a war-stricken town, he spotted a girl with a doll and remembered his younger days and how he enjoyed playing with dolls. At that moment, he thought on playing at a large scale, using the kingdoms and their leaders as tokens of his own game. He started his plans convincing the younger member of the Halteese's Royal family, Demuth, to rebel and form a kingdom of his own. He then worked as advisor for Dalkia's queen while serving Demuth as Prime Minister. Chester moved the pieces, assuring Maletta's growing into an independent kingdom while diverting Dalkia's attention towards Grandall. When the time was right, Chester backstabbed Demuth and seized Maletta as his own, but his plans were ultimately foiled by the apparition of the player, who defeated all his units and Chester himself on Chronicle 10. A year later, Chester appeared as Emperor Strife's advisor and tactician, helping him taking care of the player. Even though Chester planned various officers to kill him, the player defeats every enemy and finally confronts and defeats Chester at Grandall's capital, Parousia, at Chronicle 19. It's unknown whether he was killed or just arrested. Trivia *Chester's entire costume is made from Create-a-Fighter parts. He has no original parts or features. *In Chronicles of the Sword, Chester is the boss in Chronicles 3, 10, and 19. *Based on Chester's words after falling to the Cadet's forces in Chronicle 19, he was most likely captured and arrested, but because he does not appear in Chronicle 20 or the ending, he may have been killed in battle or he may have escaped. If he escaped, he abandoned his plan of seizing power. *In Chronicle 3, Chester's name is ????, but he's still easily recognizable. *Chester is one of a few characters in Chronicles of the Sword to have their hair color changed while wearing a second costume. Curiously, Chester loses his scar in this second costume (Probably due to his scar being replaced with a monocle, in character creation). *Chester switches sides in Chronicles of the Sword, being that he switches from being a Brigand Leader, to Malettan Officer, to a Grandall Officer. *Chester, along with Luna, are the only characters in Chronicles of the Sword to have their birthplace unknown. It is possible that he hails from Dalkia, as his 1P costume features yellow and white; the same colors on the Dalkia flag. *Chester can be seen in the Chronicles of the Sword opening movie in the background blackened. *Chester's Destined Battle during Quick Play is Raphael Sorel. *Chester's job in Chronicle 3 and 10 is a Thief, while in Chronicle 19, he's a Sword Master. *Chester and Luna are the only Chronicles of the sword bonus character that their fullname remain unknown. *There is another Namco character named Chester, that's Chester Barklight, from Tales of Phantasia, although they are not the same character. *The Dagger discipline is also one of few custom disciplines which feature moves from Tekken. The move in question is Heihachi's Shadow Step. Category:Male Category:Soul Calibur Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Inconclusive Category:Game Bosses Category:Neutral Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Warlords